


No ID　1-3

by hibiki_azusawa



Category: Kensakuyoke
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiki_azusawa/pseuds/hibiki_azusawa
Summary: 译者前言：长篇本，分成1-3、4-7、8-11、12-13 四部分，全部在ao3发布。四川话完全是个人兴趣（草含解剖过程描写，注意避雷，且不保证科学性！含儿童性侵害犯罪描写（非正面人物行为）
Kudos: 2





	No ID　1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from『No ID』by Lc-K  
> 翻訳させていただきました。  
> 

１

脸色似乎有些发白。  
从踏入解剖室的那一刻起，就开始观察遗体的全貌，这是我在监察医务院工作时就养成的习惯。  
「早安」  
圣都大的法医学教室，教授尼宝站在不锈钢解剖台前扬起了手。大概由于他是关西人的缘故，那独特的音调还留在我的耳畔。  
「不好意思哈九条君，突然间把你喊起来帮忙」  
常勤的临床检查技师休暑假期间，如果来了紧急的解剖委托，希望我能来帮忙——他事先的确这样拜托过我。不过今天早上，而且还是六点半刚刚爬起来就被叫到了，我还是有点惊讶的。  
「没事啦，反正我现在手头上也没有任务」  
自己就任CR专属的病理医，已经将满一年半。来协助各方面人手不足的法医学教室也不是第一次了。  
进来了圣都警察署的两名刑警。  
两人肩膀厚实，身上穿着的一次性防护围裙被撑得像个筒子。口罩、发套和长靴包裹着全身，身高又相差无几，只能根据声音区分他们二人。  
「谢谢配合，都在这啦。啊，我是圣都署的名神」  
「早上好—，我叫纪势—」  
虽然基本看不见脸，但话里的倦意还是透了出来。想必是深夜接到医院电话，就匆匆赶来了吧。  
「那好。今天要麻烦各位了哈」  
尼宝带头，四人一起对着遗体双手合十。  
解剖台上的尸体过于娇小，四个男人挤在一块也是必然的结果。  
「二位帅哥，今天是我们九条医生主刀哈」  
「真不好意思，还让您给我的解剖实绩费心了」  
「你特地过来帮忙的嘛，这点意思还是要做够的撒」  
尼宝虽然是个年纪比我大了整整两轮的教授，给人的感觉却完全是个好说话的大阪大叔。  
至于名神和纪势，我在监察医务院那会就跟他们打过交道，因此他们也没有发出什么疑问。  
「问一下，我们这是新法解剖对吧」  
为使毫无起色的解剖率有所提升，二〇一二年制定死因究明推进法的同时建立了这一制度。  
若出现明显不是死于疾病的尸体，只需根据警方判断，无需法院令状就可以进行解剖。由于圣都有监察医制度，实际的新法解剖还是有些少见。  
名神点了点头，开始念手上的记录。  
「嗯，关于遗体的情况呢。昨夜十一时左右，一名四岁上下的男童怀抱该女婴前来就诊。男童经诊断有肠道出血、衰弱、发热等症状，本日上午七时也就是现在仍旧处于昏迷状态。不止姓名，年龄等一切信息皆不详」  
值班的小儿科医赶来抢救时女婴已经失去了意识，心跳、呼吸微弱。由于低血压症状显著，遂采取B超检查是否有输血和手术的必要，这期间孩子咽下了最后一口气。  
只是为了调查死因和身份。  
我并没有开口询问更多的消息。  
昨天是谁在值班，我清楚得不能再清楚了。让我来解剖真的没事吗，虽然我有些犹豫，但工作就是工作。  
为确认有无外伤，纪势一边打闪光灯一边拍起照。  
「嘴唇周围有破损啊」  
名神的记笔记的声响抓挠着空气。从身高和体重推断，女婴的年龄大概在一岁上下。  
距离死亡已经过去八小时，遗体开始浮现尸斑，也出现了僵直现象。警察们每给遗体换一次姿势，又轻又小的遗体就会像塑料人偶般在不锈钢解剖台上滑动。  
细瘦的手脚、枯草般的头发、略带变形的指甲，看得出营养状况不是很好。不难想象死者生前遭受了某种虐待。  
「小阴唇、大阴唇皆可见明显肿大。这是不是尿布疹啊，皮肤受损十分严重」  
大腿和手臂内侧也有婴儿湿疹般的红斑。记录写下，未见内出血痕迹和伤痕，无可见外伤。全身尸斑浅淡。  
外表检验的记录完成后，将尸体的姿势调整为仰卧。  
我握着手术刀，深呼吸了一次。大型换气扇和空调强风档的声音格外刺耳。  
苍白的、圆乎乎的脸颊下方，是纤纤欲折的颈项。我从脖子下方谨慎地下刀。婴儿的皮肤之下几乎毫无肌肉，宛如桃皮一般绽开了。  
纤细的肋骨和薄薄的肌肉包裹着已经停止活动的脏器。特别是进行到腹部时，为了不伤到内脏，我着实捏了一把汗。  
剥开皮肤后，遗体就从淡粉色变成了一个红色的肉袋。  
「嗯？」  
「啥子哦」  
虽然只有片刻，我和似乎已经回归镇定的尼宝面面相觑。  
「腹腔——不对，盆腔吧」  
膨胀的下腹部内充满了黝黑的内出血。由于下腹隆起就幼儿的体形而言较为常见，遂在判断外表特征时疏忽了这点。  
「暂停一下。刚才拍的照片，是无可见外伤吧。可以让我看看吗」  
我放下手术刀，找下手套，从纪势那里接过单反。我操作起液晶屏幕，把自己想找的照片给尼宝看。  
「果然是这个。阴部的肿大和损伤——尼宝老师」  
「不不不，还有这种事，不可能吧」  
「也不是不可能啊」  
口罩和发套间那对稍显下抑的小眼睛里，流露出困惑和厌恶。  
我也不想得出这样的结论。  
「你们两位，来一下」  
我把相机放在空无一物的桌上，把候在解剖台旁的两名警察叫了过来。  
我暂且进行了一次稳定情绪的呼吸。从刚刚剖开的遗体中，还在飘出新的血腥气息。  
「总感觉不是什么好事……」  
纪势看完屏幕，声音发抖。  
「建议转司法解剖。有强奸杀人的可能性」  
还好相机没拿在手上。  
纪势后退了一步，腰撞到了桌上。  
「这……可是，那孩子。还是个小婴儿吧」  
「是的。大概在一岁上下吧，阴部糜烂，就尿布疹来说太异常了。无外伤的盆腔出血，也就是说骨盆某处有骨折创伤。虽然还没有切开检查，但子宫很可能也有损伤吧」  
「怎么会」  
难以置信。名神的眼神诉说着。  
虽然理解您的心情，但我也只是陈述事实罢了。  
胸中腾起的愤怒和困惑，只要放下横膈膜就可以暂时抑制住。还真是方便的性格。大学时代的教授也夸过我的个性适合当法医学者。  
我拿起相机。一连跳过几张照片，寻找面部特写。为了使凑过来的两人也能看清楚，我把屏幕立了起来。  
「我们看这个嘴唇周围。有点像一般的婴儿湿疹，但是鼻子周围却非常干净。正常情况下，脸部之类的地方应该更加干燥、受损明显才对。」  
「也就是说？」  
「是在一定范围内分布的。等会取点组织分析一下，这个很可能是贴过胶带的痕迹。不管是虐待还是杀人，看来肯定是要立案的。没有令状的话，遗体我们也不好进一步解剖」  
这次轮到两名警察面面相觑了。  
「总比事后再生出事端来要好吧。好了，出去出去」  
「诶诶—。叫我们怎么回去交代啊」  
幼童受害的案件，虽然令人不愿提起，但确实并不罕见。  
然而，婴儿就。  
虽然为数不多，但我知道海外有这样的案例。  
「不管是拐卖还是什么，反正不是一般情况，你回去强调这点就行了。今天就散了啊」  
「这么搞起，遗体还该保存起来不动了哦」  
「是这样。要是干燥了就不好了——啊，口内的照片我可以要一份吗。先提前确定一下年龄吧」  
我在半愣住的警察面前，用圣都大的平板将液晶屏幕拍了下来。  
尚未长齐的乳齿、短小的舌头。  
确认身份的基本就是齿形。死者应该也没看过牙医吧。  
连食物碎屑也没有留下分毫，我更加不甘心了。

Costume、Change。  
只要我想的话，也能做到。但是，我还是喜欢普通地换衣服，这样也方便切换心情。  
我把白衣披到白底的夏威夷衬衫上。为了省电，大学宿舍的走廊里相当昏暗。走出宿舍，只见外面阳光明媚。宝蓝的天空像漆过一般，几缕棉絮似的浮云依稀可辨。  
最迟今天下午令状应该就会批下来，所以除了口罩以外的装束我都保持了原样。往大学的图书馆走的时候，突然想到有可能还没开门。  
离上午九点还有三十分钟。考试期间倒还好说，但现在大学已经放暑假了。  
附属医院的小儿科室，就在门诊部楼上三楼。  
院内二十四小时都总会有科室还在上班。人员正以总前台为中心逐渐密集起来。我出示了脖子上挂着的院内小灵通表明身份，三步并作两步飞奔上楼梯。  
「早上好」  
「好。值班辛苦啦」  
借本书就走的盘算落空了。永梦似乎是值完班正要往门诊部去。他一屁股坐到了来院者用的沙发上。  
看着他两口解决掉了早饭的三明治。按理说只能在科室里面吃，但我也没义务管他。  
「有查出来什么吗」  
「这个嘛」  
「解剖过了吧」  
他怎么知道。是帕拉德在打小报告吗。  
永梦喝了一口他这几天爱喝的瓶装黑咖啡，面无表情地动着嘴唇。跟这种时候的永梦说什么都是徒劳。  
「发现有刑事案件的可能，就暂停了」  
「这样啊」  
虽然也看得出他很累了，但他眼睛真的是一动不动。尽管知道只是因为睫毛长的缘故，但没有反光的黑眼珠看起来还是有些怵人。  
「那个啊，我想查一下儿童牙齿相关的资料」  
「有照片的话给我看看」  
「不不不，永梦不是要去门诊了吗？ 就借我本书——」  
「请让我看看」  
他当场摆出笑容，朝我伸出宽大而白皙的手掌。附近的护士站关着卷帘门。我无处可逃。  
我一边小声叹气，一边在怀里的平板屏幕上点击起来，把那张不甚清晰的照片递到永梦手上。  
「你想知道什么呢」  
「总之，第一是年龄吧」  
诊断不到三秒钟就完成了。  
「大约一岁半」  
「体重，才七千五百哦」  
「还没长出犬齿，又可以看见第一臼齿。这体重要是女孩……确实算个子比较小的。但也不至于说不正常」  
永梦仍旧坐着，满脸理所当然似的表情抬头望我。虽然他也不是牙医，但做婴幼儿体检的时候看牙的机会数不胜数。没有理由不服从这方面的专家。  
「好。帮大忙了」  
我接过平板，合上保护套。  
再过十分钟就是门诊患者的接诊时间了。永梦扔完垃圾站起身，看上去相当疲倦。我和他一起走出小儿科的楼层。  
「话说。把她带来的那个男孩，还睡着吗？」  
「是的。有可能是因为打了止痛点滴，睡得很沉」  
顺着永梦的视线望去，那里是急性期患者住的、装有大玻璃窗的病房。也许是量体温的时间到了，走廊里有护士走动。  
「那个。有些话在这里不好开口」  
轻轻扯了扯他白大褂的袖口，下面露出一截和昨天不同的蓝色T恤。我以手掩口，凑到他耳边压低声音。  
「出血，是直肠周边吗」  
「怎么这么问」  
「那个女孩，有被强奸的可能性。就怎么说呢，你留个心眼」  
干什么也不一定非要说的。永梦的视线在走廊和病房间游移了片刻，微微含着下巴朝电梯口走去。他的表情僵硬。  
「我明白了。谢谢您」  
「虽然也要看解剖结果，但看样子是需要小儿科配合调查了。抢救的时候采过血了吗？」  
「点滴的时候采过了。已经交给病理科等结果了」  
「我感觉多半要做DNA检测，就让他们先做了嘛。干脆我现在就——」  
去病理科打声招呼算了。  
后半句话还没出口，胳膊被他一下子抓住了。还敢再凑近点吗。能感觉到他呼出的气息带着咖啡的味道。  
「是怎么一回事啊」  
「也得考虑不是兄妹的情况啊。毕竟有可能是被卷入了拐卖之类的犯罪」  
话说电梯都已经来了。  
领着一名貌似研修医的年轻人过来的大医生，朝我们递来干冰般的视线。这是误会。  
「小儿科医，你不坐电梯吗」  
「要坐的」  
我满脸堆笑，挥着手和那气氛微妙的三人告别。  
把重心落在脚跟上旋过身，看见认识的护士冲我露出讪讪的笑。这纯属误会。

令状当天就批了下来。  
为进行证据保全，解剖等到下午警察过来才重新开始。  
将手术刀插入早上没能剖开的腹腔，依次剥离肋骨。在监察医务院的时候一天要做五六回解剖，在单具遗体上花的时间应该是很短的。  
「肺好白啊」  
「对头。心脏也是，看起有点儿恰白恰白的」  
这是失血死的典型表现。我把脏器一一取出并称重记录。把几乎空空如也的肠管抽出来测量之后，腹腔里几乎什么也不剩了。  
「阴道上部有损伤。这个状态接近子宫脱垂啊」  
暂时摘到医用托盘里的子宫，只有豆粒大小。我谨慎地取了若干片组织片。要是能找到精子倒还好，但从阴道内部的受损情况来看，怀疑是异物插入。  
「骨盆的情况呢，底部骨折，上部有部分剥离。骨盆底部的动脉破裂出血，这个应该就是主要的死因了」  
拍着照片的纪势像终于忍不住了似的，叹了一口气。  
最后开颅。取下头盖骨的上部，硬脑膜和脑的情况也需记录下来。  
强奸杀人的情况下，即便没有外伤，脑内可能也会有出血。我小心翼翼地取出大脑，记录下重量和外观，同样也做了延髓和小脑的记录。  
做完一系列记录，接下来就是组织片的解析了。我把存在异样的肺和心脏用福尔马林浸泡，待其硬化之后再转去病理组织学检查。  
将摘出完毕的其他脏器连同脑一起放回原处。幼儿的头部相对于躯干较大，因此尽管心脏和肺失去了大部分血液，但要把脑塞回原位还是费了一番功夫。  
最后塞好棉絮，给腹部正形并缝合。为防止血液漏出，再用聚乙烯和绷带给头部定形，缝合完毕之后，遗体就作为证物交给警察保管了。  
基于至少想保持遗容美观的想法，我也往孩子的颊内塞上了医用棉。幼儿的圆润轮廓，与体表浮现的浅淡尸斑极不相称。  
「麻烦把遗体的年龄修正为一岁半上下。我请小儿科那边看了一下牙齿的生长情况」  
「啊—。了解。还有就是，九条医生。遗体送到医院为止都还没有丧生吧？」  
写着记录的名神用圆珠笔的尾巴挠了挠太阳穴。视线没跟我对上。  
「是这样」  
「那个，事情有点不好办了」  
「说来听听」  
我把目光转向纪势，他却瞥向了一旁。感觉有些不妙。  
「是这样的。截至今日，都没有符合条件的失踪人口报案。虽然我们也收集了市外的消息，但结果仍然是零。就，所以说。这个事件很有可能要先拿到儿童相谈所*那边处理」  
（*译注1：由各地方政府设置的地方机构，负责与家长、学校等沟通，处理儿童相关问题，兼具临时收养儿童的职能。该制度存在一定的社会争议）  
拐卖这条线说不通了。这样一来。  
「那就是家庭内的虐待？」  
「是的。虽然我说这些可能是班门弄斧，儿童虐待绝大多数都是在家庭内部或是近亲间进行的。当然，如果虐待导致了本案这样的死亡结果，肯定是要走司法程序的。但是，当前又没有确凿的证据……」  
那就只是具无名尸。  
说不定根本找不到地方接手。我低头看着凸起的玩偶般的针脚。  
「尼宝老师。这里可以保存遗体吗」  
「还是有个期限的哈」  
转移尸体用的口袋和手术台都已经准备好了。  
把尸体移到专门的安放室之后，还得自己来打扫满是血污的解剖台。大学各方面都人手不足。  
「已经跟圣都内和还有周边的儿童相谈所联系过了。和两名孩子年龄相仿的兄妹——」  
「关于这个。既然我们这次是司法解剖，那基因检测也可以做吧」  
「当然可以」  
「以防万一，我想把非兄妹的可能性纳入考虑。还有，男孩恢复意识之后是不是要问话啊」  
「有道理，是这样」  
「可不可以让上面调个临床心理师来，当然如果是专攻儿童心理的就最好不过了。反正就是社会福利相关的人员。孩子似乎有直肠出血」  
听见三人都咽了一口气。  
报警的时候就已经诊断出病毒性胃肠炎的结果了，也不难推断。  
名神记下笔记。  
「了解了。那，我俩就先回署里了。啊，要是男孩醒了请第一时间联系警署。几点都行。半夜都行」  
遗体运走后，解剖室变得格外宽敞。原本就不大的房间里塞了四个大男人，觉得窄也是当然的。  
我手持水管，用强劲的喷水冲洗解剖台。解剖台本身带有方便排水的坡度。停留在排水沟的黑红色实在是少得可怜，见了心里相当不是滋味，我叹了口气。

２

大学到附属医院的路上，白色的石板几乎要晒成红热状态了。间杂着花苞的向日葵茁壮生长着。即便望向那片绿荫，心情也没有恢复半分。  
我整理好解剖的结果，一个人做完了组织切片到玻璃装片的所有工作，今天的值班时间也结束了。虽说经常被诟病工资太低云云，但监察医务院的分工制这一点还是挺不错的。  
皮肤的成分分析之类的就交给其他的研究室，自己回医院报告情况。没有游戏病患者的紧急搬运之类的活，真是万幸。  
圣都大附属医院的办公室位于住院部大楼旁边的副楼，两栋楼之间有走廊相通。布局基本和住院大楼对应，所以小儿科的科室也在三楼。  
科室内的装潢以蓝色为基调，也许是拜院长的方针所赐，设备十分齐全。如果不是里面的人全穿着白大褂的话，就算说成是外企办公室也有人信吧。  
为了使工作人员能够放松，以及专心研究、工作，这里还装了空调。研修医没什么个人空间，但只要成为勤务医，就可以分配到半独立的隔间桌位。  
运气不错，自己要找的那位后期研修医正坐在桌前。明明圣都大正在逐步推进电子化，他却稀奇地用纸笔写着什么。我手臂靠墙，跟他打了声招呼。  
「辛苦啦」  
「贵利矢先生。辛苦了」  
永梦的眼神多少要好过今早。他动了动唇角，挤出笑容。有时就是，忙得团团转的时候，精神上反而更放松。  
之后再好好吃饭，睡上一觉就好了。  
「你们部长在吗？ 我想报告件事」  
「我叫他过来」  
这个部长还是用院内的小灵通请来的，似乎人在别的楼层。  
永梦还在奋笔疾书。见他似乎很忙，我走到小会议桌边，擅自从他们的饮水机接了水。  
「哦哦，九条医生。您查出什么线索了吗」  
部长进了门，或许是因为走得太急，有点气喘吁吁的。  
「差不多吧。不过，被别人问起就不好了」  
为避免职权骚扰或是性骚扰的发生，圣都大的小会议桌都保证摆在其他人看得见的地方。  
但既然是司法解剖的结果，就不能随随便便公开。我们借了个研修、授课用的房间，跟科室里其他的小儿科医和研修医打了个招呼就走了。  
「抱歉啊，让您跑一趟」  
「哪里的话，我正被审计员盘问呢。您还帮上忙了」  
「不好意思」  
「宝生君没做什么错事哦。受伤的孩子就在眼前，哪怕没有保险证，也不会有医生无动于衷吧」  
无论什么医疗，都不可能免费进行。  
虽然有全民保险制度，但若不知道证件号码也没法报账，选择自费的话，小孩子也不可能付得起那么多钱。  
「对了，那男孩现在还是」  
「大概一小时之前，意识恢复过来了。孩子观察了周围的大人，就知道那个女孩没救回来。那之后就一句话不说。名字也不告诉我们」  
部长无可奈何地耸了耸肩。  
这样啊，所以才用纸笔。  
电子病历至少需要填写名字和出生日期才能保存。  
「孩子伤口感染，差点就发展成败血症了，身体衰弱特别严重。而且也没什么胃口……点滴里面给他加了葡萄糖，可这怎么够呢」  
永梦低沉的声音里，透着浓浓的疲惫。  
若是平常，这种值班时的日常工作，他都可以做完一笑而过的。在他精神受挫的时刻还要把坏结果通知给他，多少感觉有些残酷。  
「警察呢？ 来你们这边了吗」  
「不知道是不是解剖做完的时候，下午三点左右来我们这里看了一下。那时男孩还没醒，他们跟我们打了个招呼就走了」  
封闭的授课室内，弥漫着一股加热后的化学物质特有的气味。

解剖结果显示，死因为骨盆分离及骨折引发动脉破裂所致的失血死亡。  
从盆腔内部的状态来看，抵达医院前，孩子很可能已经丧生。我向两人强调，此案不存在医疗事故或死因误判的可能性。  
听罢，部长很明显松了一口气。永梦好像在咬着脸颊内侧，表情僵硬地低着头，双手交握着。  
虽然我知道他不是那种听完理由就能坦然接受的人，但我们又不是做解剖来安慰人的。过于责怪自己就不好了。  
「目前，还没有发现任何能帮助我们确定身份的信息」  
「说实话，我就是特别愁这个」  
男孩除了身体衰弱以外，并没有什么外伤或内脏疾病。这家医院是急性期医院*，治疗结束就必须让他早点出院了，站在部长的立场上应该很头疼吧。  
（*译注2：24小时收治急性期病人和急救病人的医院。应急的同时也起到给大医院分流的作用。由于优先收治两急患者，普通的门诊患者相对需要等待更长时间。）  
「我问一下啊，两个孩子身上带的东西里有没有写名字的」  
「咦，九条医生没听别人说吗」  
「啊，怎么说呢，我在这方面比较倾向于避免先入为主……」  
「宝生君」  
被叫到的永梦轻轻咬了咬下唇。是那么难开口的事情吗。  
「两名孩子，身上都一丝不挂。连尿布、内裤都没有」  
这回轮到我陷入缄默了。昨天从傍晚起就开始下雨，一直下到了天亮。虽然中午很热，但早上是感觉有些冷意的。  
在这样的一天里，全裸的儿童抱着已然气绝的婴儿，一直走到医院。  
任谁来看都是异常的一幕。  
大概是想起了当时的场景，永梦微微垂下了眼帘。  
「下面的话麻烦你们光听听就好。警察那边现在还没有接到可能对得上号的失踪报案。这样下去，就只是具无名尸——」  
「怎么这样！」  
「你冷静点。现在DNA拿去PCR扩增了，明天就可以出结果。顺便一说这个检查费用是算在司法解剖报销里面的，不劳你们费心。如果是兄妹的话，儿童相谈所那边说不定有什么线索吧。只不过，如果不是的话就有点麻烦了。有可能是重组家庭的孩子，也有可能是同一家福利院的孩子，还有可能是嫡子和私生子，不算一家人，总之有很多情况值得考虑。最糟糕的情况，孩子甚至有可能是黑户，二位心里要有个底」  
一度几欲起身的永梦也重新坐好，认真听着。遗憾的是，圣都大并没有专攻儿童心理的医生。  
「我看警察那边的样子，应该是不能指望他们翻数据库给我们找人了。有件事想跟你们谈谈，也就相当于基因检测那个事的延伸。我想检查一下孩子有没有麻疹或者乙脑的抗体，你们怎么看」  
「要查有关部门的记录啊」  
部长抱起了双臂。小孩子的定期预防接种是归地方自治体管的。只要知道名字和大致年龄，说不定就能从记录里搜出来。  
「女孩的右手腕有卡介苗接种痕迹。从推定年龄来看，应该是一年到半年前接种的。男孩的年龄，我们法医学教室这边目前估计在四五岁左右。但鉴于去世的孩子体重轻得可怜，这个男孩也有可能实际已经是上小学的年龄了」  
当然，像这种似乎长期遭受虐待的孩子，很有可能是摊上了只管生不管养的家长。如果没有定期接种，就这样让孩子住在急性期医院也有风险。  
「话说，检查费用问题」  
「也算参考数据吧，我打算到时候作为司法解剖的一部分申请报销」  
当前，很多检查都容易被认作不必要的检查，从而被排除出医保报销范围，正因如此，根据医师判断批下来的公费尤为宝贵。部长用奉承的语气打起了电话，永梦仍然低着头，好像在沉思什么。  
「我跟警察说了，让他们取证调查的时候带上临床心理师。跟他们联系了吗」  
「联系了。当时来打招呼的时候，就让我们等男孩醒了联系他们……大概是三十分钟前吧。他们大概要等到明天下午才来。据说是因为安排太多了」  
「人手不足啊」  
随口一句感想，被他回以一个苦笑。他大概是在想着没能救回来的那个孩子吧，神情相当沮丧，哪怕是我以外的人也看得出来。  
检测样本所剩不多了，所以只进行了麻疹抗体的检查。我们提出了加急要求，大概在明天上午就能出结果。  
「儿童心理师的话，一般都在做儿相*的工作。只能希望取证调查工作中能够发现点什么了」  
（*译注3：儿童相谈所的略称。）  
我们出了授课室，部长马上又被叫到别处去了。小儿科的患者病情既容易好转也容易恶化。  
交接班的工作似乎也做完了，永梦很快就开始收拾东西准备回家。  
我在隔间外面等着，想起冰箱里的东西，开始考虑晚饭。  
「我说永梦，今天想吃什么」  
「我今天没什么胃口。弄点清淡的就可以了」  
「说得这么笼统」  
就算是现在这副Bugster的身体，这么热的天里烧煤气也有点经受不住。最多做个素面。  
等等。凉面好像也可以。放点涮肉片和沙拉蔬菜上去，就是规规矩矩的晚饭了。凉拌茄子也还有剩的。  
「素面行吗？」  
「诶，好」  
「那你叫帕拉德把冰箱里冻着的凉拌茄子解冻一下哦」  
和永梦的二重身联络，基本靠心灵感应。我个人还是很想给他买个手机带在身上的，但永梦肯定会说，买来尽打游戏去了。确实无法否认。  
「然后我们回去路上顺便去超市」  
「贵利矢先生真厉害呢」  
「哈？」  
迎面抛来一句让人摸不着头脑的话，我不由得放大了声音。脖子上挂着绿色吊绳的人陆续经过，让我有点尴尬。  
「像我就还不太能调整好心情」  
「啊—」  
是指这个啊。永梦脱下白衣，背上往常那个背包，看上去相当疲惫。值了一天班当然会累成这样，说不奇怪倒也不奇怪。  
「这个嘛，应该说我也习惯了……毕竟检查遗体这件事对我来说才比较平常？ 这点程度的事，倒不如说，不经历得多一点，怎么独当一面呢」  
下午七点的门诊室里人来人往。也许是为了接下来的值班做准备，有研修医正趴在自己的桌子上睡觉。睡沙发上也行啊。  
「男孩情况怎样」  
「多亏贵利矢先生之前提了个醒。他果然很畏惧成年男性，我诊查的时候孩子整个人战战兢兢的」  
我们没有坐电梯，直接从楼梯下来。三楼走楼梯还比较快。  
「一直不说话？」  
「对。听得懂我们说话，也能清晰地表达意愿。并没给人语言学习上有问题的印象。只不过，感觉他不愿意与人交流」  
出示身份证明走出大门，热浪滚滚而来。在路上还没走到一分钟，就已经大汗淋漓。我用指尖擦去神那毫无意义的技术产物中的一滴。  
盛夏的黄昏漫长，金色的余晖还未褪尽。驶过身旁的车辆的后视镜明晃晃地反着光。墨镜不是装饰，是真的有必要。  
「希望他肯开口吃明天的早饭。那我们回去吧」  
我掏出卡带和驱动器，上面还保持着医院里的温度。轻巧地朝游戏选择画面飞起一脚，变成机车之后，对气温也不那么敏感了。  
握住离合手柄的手指没有半分踌躇。从这里到我们同居的家，就算顺路去超市应该也花不了三十分钟。有各种事情要忙的时候，也会有这种值得享受的时刻。

番茄猪肉茄子盖浇素面，受到帕拉德的极大欢迎。  
吃完饭之后永梦去洗澡了，我才注意到他剩的分量和平时吃的差不多。面下了六把，剩下大概一把。只有永梦没加面。  
再重新利用一下吧。不爱浪费的天性驱使下，我把吃剩的面装进保鲜盒，让帕拉德收拾桌子。  
「明天应该有点事找你帮忙。你尽量呆在CR里哦」  
「可以啊。跟永梦不开心有关系吧」  
「真懂事，这就好说了」  
即便不告诉他相信我，只要他感受到永梦的心情，就会明白一定是发生了什么。帕拉德办事又配合，又能干，要是去考个护士证肯定可以帮上更多忙。  
「Lazer特地来给我打预防针，肯定是和永梦有关嘛」  
「是吗」  
「对」  
帕拉德脸上写着「不然呢」，擦着早就洗完碗碟的手，从高我一头的位置俯视着我。明明跟他只相处了一年多一点，那对黑眼珠却仿佛把我看透了似的。  
「我也不是只帮永梦，如果是游戏病的问题，我也会帮忙哦」  
「是吗。那就请你鼎力相助了—」  
我开着玩笑扑过去，却被超出预想的力道一把推开，在厨房的地板上踉跄了几步。  
「用得着这么抵触吗」  
「你要闹着玩的话，就背着永梦闹」  
「诶—」  
淋浴的声音已经停下了。永梦在走廊里看着么。虽然我觉得亲近亲近也没什么。  
「你快洗澡睡觉得了。我要打游戏」  
「好好好」  
反正我们两个都是Bugster，污垢和汗味都可以通过调整数据来解决。洗澡吃饭，里面有一半纯粹是心态层面的问题。  
只不过，那些我自己注意不到的部分。  
我唯一想用心洗去的，就是早已令我麻木了的、尸体的气息。  
今天打香波和护发素的时候比平时要仔细，还用了别人送的发油，最后吹干头发。  
这种椰子和香草混合的气味，会不会显得有点刻意。  
从浴室到永梦的房间走不了两步。我只穿着一条内裤穿过走廊，轻手轻脚地打开门。  
黑暗的房间里，空调的感觉不太明显，床头亮着橙色的小灯。  
「睡着啦？」  
「还没」  
六叠间里的双人床挤占了房间的一半。比起带小书架的收纳椅，地毯上更方便我直接坐下。  
「贵利矢先生，那个。今天」  
想说没那个兴致吗。  
见他没有主动推开我，我爬上床趴到他身边。  
「难道说，有血的气味之类的没洗干净？」  
永梦皱起眉，好像很为难。他大概正咬着牙吧。柔软的粉色嘴唇加深了颜色。  
「太狡猾了」  
和我一样的薄荷味的吐息，温度稍低。我把手指探入他未梳的柔软刘海，将唇抵上白皙的额头。  
「每次都这样，马上就来哄我开心」  
永梦躺下后，我在他穿着短裤的腰上跨坐。仿佛意志十分坚定的眉毛又皱成了一团。我用拇指抚平他刚刚蹙起的眉头。  
两手捧住他到了夏天就会消瘦的脸颊，将他不满地撅起的嘴唇含在嘴里轻咬。即便如此也很柔软。  
我跟他重复着仅仅唇齿相碰的吻，轻声吮吸他微微张开的下唇。那对深邃的眼珠逐渐湿润。  
伸出舌头戳戳他的犬齿。虽然我觉得很可爱，但他本人好像很介意，一时闭上了牙关。  
舌头扫过粗糙的上颚，将亲吻一路落至颈间的时候他的下半身也有了反应。  
为适应他的体温，我借着那份隔着五分裤能感觉到的硬度，徐徐磨蹭起后穴到会阴一带。永梦从耳朵到脖子都变成了白桃混着番石榴的颜色。  
不是都说吗。身体是诚实的。  
「乳首也立起来了」  
因为他忍不住抬起腰，隔着T恤也能感觉到。把他的T恤从微微浮现的腹肌处卷到胸口，泛红的胸口上凸着两点可爱的粉红。  
「唔啊」  
舌头用力压下去，而后轻轻吮吸，上方传来可爱的鼻音。下半身尺寸惊人的东西已经胀大，已经不清楚流出的液体是谁的了。  
「嗯……真是的，贵利矢先生」  
一下两下按着我的肩膀，是想让我碰下面吧。理解的同时，我有意逗他，隔着他的短裤抚摸起阴囊附近。  
「想要我用嘴做？」  
永梦不甘心地瞪着我，眼角却还泛着水光。  
读书灯投下的橙色暖光，将他大大的眼睛映成了琥珀般的颜色。灯光反射下闪闪发光的眼里，又像装着金子，又像装着星星。怎么看都不会腻。  
「算了，你就随便吧」  
又说这种话。  
永梦好像彻底闹起了别扭，用两只手臂遮住了脸。真不配合。  
「没办法。那就把永梦开发到光靠乳首就能射出来为止」  
他又变成木头人了。真是顽固，虽然我知道他是这种人。  
我轻轻衔着凸起的部分，用舌尖轻戳。能感觉到他因紧张而屏住了呼吸。手指伸向另一边的胸口。  
「嗯呜、」  
使劲一掐。  
这一次，我在通红的胸口上温柔地舔舐起来。也许是吃痛之后变得敏感了，他的腰不安分地动起来。  
在弄疼他之后又温柔对待，这样他就不知道接下来又是什么了。肯定在意得不得了吧。我对着他的乳首细细吹了一口气。  
「啊」  
听见他的声音明显变了感觉，我自己也来了兴致。  
用舌头描摹那小巧可爱的乳晕轮廓，时而吸吮时而轻咬。  
「贵、利矢先生」  
「怎—么」  
「呃。那个。下面，我想脱掉」  
永梦的下半身被我完全晾在了一旁，那里已经漂亮地顶起了帐篷。感觉实在是有点太大了，我不禁咽了一口唾沫。  
「抱歉啊，没注意。很难受吧」  
从他微挺的腰上，把短裤和内裤一并褪下。  
浮现出血管的性器，宛如另外的生物一般，翘得贴向腹部。  
从根部开始慢慢动作，用指尖爱抚阴茎小带。小腹上滴落的透明液体，随着与侧掌的接触逐渐抹开了。  
「感觉光靠乳首就可以射了？」  
「这个……说实话，还没到那个程度」  
「这样啊—」  
真遗憾，也没办法。  
用手戳戳看上去沉甸甸的囊袋，在其中心用力按了按。  
「唔」  
比起这种忍耐的声音，还是希望他能更坦诚一点。  
把前端含在嘴里吸吮起来。味道稀薄的腺液在舌尖散发出甘甜。有点像小时候吸过的杜鹃花还有一串红的花蜜。  
Bugster汲取的不是营养，而是信息。  
也许是微微渗出的基因信息所致，感觉连他腿根的汗水都有些甜味。  
「嗯、真是的。太吊胃口了」  
明明刚刚还想推开我呢。感到他的手指伸进了脑后的头发，为避免自己笑出来，我伸出了舌头。  
整体呈现粉红色的可爱肉棒，有着适当的弹性，嘴唇亲上去特别舒服。我以阴茎小带为中心不断吮吸，用舌头扫过龟头处翻开的包皮边缘。  
已经不止是液滴，一阵阵流个不停的腺液在舌头上方扩散开来。我抬起眼看他，他向我投来有如岩浆般即将融化的视线。  
我故意伸出舌头做给他看，轻轻吮吸尿道口，同时收紧了口腔。然后让嘴唇含着龟头下方反复律动，能感觉到按着头的力道增加了。  
坦诚点才是最好的。我一口气埋下头，将舌头一直伸到能碰到阴毛的程度。  
「啊、……啊。好、厉害」  
用上颚抵着圆滚滚的龟头摩擦，让他一直进到喉咙里，同时不忘用上手来刺激根部和囊袋。他好像接近极限了，忍不住挺起腰这点也很可爱。  
「要、出来、嗯……贵利矢先生」  
没有理由不顺从他那小心翼翼地在我刘海和额头间徘徊的手。我用力按住囊袋中心。插到喉腔内的肉棒颤了一下。  
「呼、啊……嘴巴」  
有些冲鼻的腥味，和舌头上扩散开来的蜂蜜般的甘甜完全不相称。  
虽然不及榴莲那么强烈，但就是一种热带水果般的感觉。  
我伸出舌头给他看。这样做他总是会害羞，特别可爱。  
「剩下的也得好好弄出来啊」  
眼前被自己的唾液打湿的性器，萎掉之后前面大概有一半会被包皮遮住。用嘴唇轻轻剥开，对着尿道口吮吸，又尝到了那种甘甜浓郁的味道。  
「呜啊、不要了」  
「值完班之后就是很浓啊」  
据说，根据身体情况不同，精液的味道也会变化，但对Bugster来说一直都甜甜的很好喝。只不过气味上会有较大的差别。  
我这才注意到他又白又瘦的肚子一直晾在外边，想帮他把内裤和短裤重新提上去，他却突然动起脚来，大惊小怪地躲开了。  
「等，请等一下」  
「你不是没那个兴致吗？ 我又不喜欢硬来」  
刚做了那么多前戏真亏你说得出口——像小鸟一样缩成一团的永梦，脸上这样写着。但是，今天真的一起睡觉就够了。  
「解决完一发难道不应该困了么」  
「这种话，能不能请你穿上衣服再说」  
「嗯—」  
倒也没错。光是嘴上说一起睡，身上却还穿着开裆裤*呢。怎么看都是干劲十足嘛。  
（*译注4：ジョッグストラップ的俗称。特点是前面包裹住关键部位，后方只有上下的松紧带，整个露出臀部。Lc-K的绝赞xp单品。）  
「不是一回事。这不是看你明天也很忙吗、喂你干嘛」  
被他死死攥住手臂，我不得不放弃抵抗。其实如果较真起来，感觉最终还是我获胜，但要是反抗的话，只会给他不服输的个性火上浇油。  
我把脸靠在他穿着T恤的肩膀上，放任他从后方揉搓臀瓣的双手。水润的嘴唇蹭过额头和耳廓，有点痒痒的。  
「永梦小朋友举手手—」  
他露出了有点，不对，应该说相当不爽的表情，但还是听话地举起了双手。我跨坐在他身上，帮他脱掉变得皱巴巴的T恤。  
脑袋被他的手指紧紧按住，接着嘴唇被他轻轻舔过时，我的心跳漏了一拍。  
我喜欢和永梦接吻，虽然没有直接说过，但他应该知道了。  
光是嘴唇相碰就已经很舒服了，舌尖扫过的小虎牙也很可爱。他被弄得有些气恼，伸过舌头摩擦我的上颚的时候也很棒。背上兴奋得不寒而栗，小腹深处也逐渐发热。  
他将兴奋的东西抵在我的腿根到下腹部附近，这一点也十分可爱。一边持续亲吻一边探手过去，他的东西已经翘得快要贴到小腹。  
「嗯……呼。又变大了啊」  
「又在说这些……可以请你用嘴帮忙一下吗」  
永梦改成了跪立的姿势，把挂在脚上的内裤丢到床下。仍在缓缓勃起的性器果然还是太大了，一想到这个东西接下来就要进到自己体内，后面就阵阵酥麻。  
为了让他看清，我伸出舌头，从根部开始向上舔舐。仅仅这样刺激一下他就会忍不住改变角度，实在是太可爱了。  
「得好好舔湿才行」  
用手指检查了一下自己的后穴，那里已经变得湿漉漉的。以前刚开始做爱的时候还用了润滑剂之类的来着。不知什么时候已经会自行变湿了。  
Bugster真是方便。要是我这么说永梦肯定会闹别扭，但实际上确实是这样，也没办法嘛。  
把嘴里积攒的唾液包裹在嘴里的东西上，用嘴唇上下套弄。对他逐渐变硬的性器起了反应，自己的后穴也变得湿软放松。  
「应该行了吧」  
虽然有意时不时躺下给他口，但嘴巴还是会累。我贴着微微浮现的青筋响亮地亲了一口，作为收尾。他是包皮略厚的类型，和嘴唇一样软乎乎的富有弹性，亲上去很舒服。  
「可以请你自己把脚捉住么」  
「这倒没什么问题。可以给我塞个枕头吗」  
说实话从后面我比较轻松，但永梦就是喜欢从正面。我想把屁股垫高到方便进入的高度，感觉需要弹性比较大的垫子。  
我把两手各自伸进膝窝扶好，摆出仿佛接下来就要一跃而起的架势往后仰去。塞进身下的居然是Mighty抱枕，我有些着急。  
「诶，用这个？ 说不定会弄脏哦」  
「没事啊。只有贵利矢先生才在意这些」  
这只有些年头的棉花球，四角周围都有点脱线了。确实，就算留下一点污渍，大概也没有人会在意的。  
但这真的可以吗，我正想着，湿滑的东西就抵了上来。  
「那么，麻烦你慢慢——地呼一口气哦」  
这种跟小孩说话的语气，是故意的吗。可能是报复。  
不管怎么放松腹部，最开始插进来的时候都很难受。  
通过最粗的地方之后，就是自己的敏感点，然后。  
「贵利矢先生，深呼吸」  
我放松了咬紧的牙关。一边在心里默数十下，一边深吸一口气又送出。  
深处被撬开的感觉，还有永梦的阴毛刮蹭臀瓣的酥痒感觉，令我的眼角挤出泪水。  
「没事吗？」  
宽阔的手掌捧住我的脸，我不禁安心。里面不自觉夹紧了，感觉永梦的东西又变大了。  
「没事。虽然感觉进到了不得了的地方……」  
我放开搂着膝盖的手，伸向他的耳边轻挠几下。被汗水浸湿的颈肩有些瘦骨嶙峋。得让他多吃点饭啊。  
说真的，虽然也有体位的原因，感觉他一直进到了肚脐附近。准确地说我的身体算不上人体，所以也确实没什么大碍。但是，有没有体温之类的又是另一回事了。  
关键是，由于没有血液流通，自己的阴茎起不到什么作用。正面体位下无论如何都会被他看到，很庆幸有这种可以穿着做的内裤。  
「嗯。好」  
两腿缠住永梦的腰，应该说是后背，轻轻律动。感觉内脏在动，应该只是感觉而已吧。颇为快速的心跳，到底也只是模拟出的东西而已。  
「永梦—。这个体位的话，我这边不方便动、啊」  
他突然加快了攻势，我差点咬到舌头。  
「咿、嗯啊、啊」  
虽然想抱怨几句，但现在已经顾不上了。  
他这是突然进入状态了吧。  
平常总梳到一旁的刘海垂了下来，二十六岁却仿佛稚气未脱的脸庞上，深邃的眼睛隐隐发亮。他恐怕没有意识到自己嘴角挂着浅笑，看上去有些可怕。  
「永梦」  
我抱过他单薄的肩膀，插入的角度也随之变化，眼前一阵金星闪烁。我努力弯起腰，也还是够不到他的嘴唇。但喷洒在鼻尖的气息，和他浮现出些许担心的神色都足够我心安。  
「好棒，好舒服——啊、呜啊」  
虽然不知道是自己绞紧了，还是永梦的东西变大了。  
结合之处实在是太舒服了，感觉全身都像心脏般跳动起来。  
「贵利矢先生、贵利矢先生」  
他在我对不上焦的余光处轻声呢喃着，连声音里都透着甘甜。  
「我喜欢你」  
「嗯、」  
知道了、我明白之类的回答，他也不会让我说。  
感觉指尖已经失去感觉了。大腿和他的后背之间，汗水和各种体液混合在一起，发出咕啾咕啾的声响。即使闭上眼睛，眼前也是一片灼人的亮。  
感到自己被透明的巨浪来回裹挟着，想要氧气却无法顺畅呼吸。本应痛苦的身体，却如此欢愉。  
「我射在里面哦」  
我用尽全力点了点头。  
短时间内意识模糊得太厉害，比起吸气，呼气的时间变得更长了。要是这样持续下去，说不定真的要死了。  
要是说出来他肯定又会哭。  
「啊、已经……贵利矢先生」  
喜欢。  
不成声的呼唤中仅剩下气音，也并没能洒落到我的额头上。  
我也是。虽然想这样告诉他，但喉间发出的只有甘甜的叫声而已。

永梦的体温阵阵流入深处，十分温暖。  
虽然我知道精液的温度不可能比深部体温要高，但我就是有这种感觉。  
吸满胸腔的空气，因永梦的汗水而染上些许咸味。从眼睛下方一路移到唇角的唾液透着甘甜。我伸出舌头，还想索取更多。  
永梦并不肯让我喝，移开了嘴唇，暧昧地微笑着。他去抽纸巾的身体转向一旁，腰间垂下头的东西看上去十分美味，让我有点困扰。  
「啊、等等」  
忍不住想尝尝是什么味道。我自己的那个，爱液似的东西大概没什么味道可言。龟头和尿道里残留的精液被稀释得差不多，正好合口。  
「贵利矢先生。那个，虽然我很开心。真的请你别继续了」  
哦哦。看样子又要复活了嘛。  
我倒是完全不介意再战一回，但看看钟，现在是好孩子该睡觉的时间了。他让我趴在床上，用纸巾帮我擦干净屁股，感觉痒痒的，我拼命忍住。  
我用湿巾纸简单地清理了一下现场，就迷迷糊糊躺下了。我睡到只穿上了内裤的永梦身旁，往两人的肚子上盖上毯子。  
关上读书灯，有一瞬间世界完全陷入了黑暗。我循着指尖的湿润空气，抚上了那对柔软的唇。  
「永梦」  
轻啄一下他的嘴唇，又觉得一次远远不够，连着亲了好多下。  
那对有些意乱情迷的眼睛，幸福得融化开来的瞬间，我很喜欢。  
将他被汗水浸湿的刘海拨到一边，亲吻他带着浓浓咸味的鼻尖。  
光是拥抱在一起就这么幸福，而且感觉肌肤相碰的时候心意也能相通。我感觉相当害羞，把他小巧的脑袋揽进了怀里。  
「永梦。再继续的话，感觉又要兴奋了。所以就到这。我爱你。世界第一爱你」  
怀里单薄的肩膀似乎颤抖了一下。  
他自己多半没有意识到吧。我说喜欢你、爱你之类的话的时候，他都会露出害怕般的反应。到底在畏惧着什么，大概永梦自己也不清楚吧。  
所以我也不会问他。  
但至少，我想为他守护好每一个能够安稳入眠的夜晚。

３

我一早就去确认了基因检测的结果。大概扩增出了20个左右的DNA片段。条形码似的两组DNA指纹，几乎没有相同之处。  
两个孩子没有血缘关系的概率，在99%以上。我可以自信地这样说。  
再考虑到男孩把女孩冒雨抱至医院一事，彼此应该不是外人，很有可能是重组家庭的孩子，或是同一家福利院的孩子。  
麻疹的抗体检测结果也比想象中来得更快。两个人的数值都相当高。特别是男孩，至少一年内接种过疫苗。  
还不到上午十一点，结果就都出来了。  
我从法医学教室回到CR，吃了顿简餐。  
永梦现在在门诊部。  
「帕拉徳同—学」  
「别叫得那么恶心啊」  
帕拉德搓着手臂，仿佛在说我都起鸡皮疙瘩了。也不至于这样吧。  
我把微凉的甜咖啡一口喝完，把今天老实得出奇的神的机体屏幕给关掉，这样就万事俱备了。  
「是之后会被骂那种吗」  
「暴露了才会」  
两个人都笑歪了嘴。你心里这不是很兴奋吗。  
「现在我们要进一下网络世界—」  
「好」  
圣都大学除了有独立的内部网络，出于数据传输、收集资料的需要，也是连通了互联网的。  
Bugster是数据生命。  
只要愿意，就可以轻轻松松从信息终端潜入网络中。  
以视觉形式获取着大大小小的通讯线路和防火墙的信息，我们在辽阔的网络之中遨游着。  
根据事先查到的IP地址，我们找到一座巨大的城池。它呈现出模拟建筑的形态，周围被严实的墙壁围得水泄不通，宛如我不知何时拜访过的那所监狱一样。  
「别碰墙哦，数据会被烧到的」  
「你早说啊」  
刚想伸手去戳的帕拉德被我叫住了。  
当今时代，不联网的电脑也就等于一块砖。拜其所赐，就没有我们Bugster接触不到的数据资料。  
再厚的墙壁，也有对外的门窗。  
以一扇即将关上的窗为突破口，我整个身体钻了进去。穿过这堵厚厚的墙之后，基本就没什么称得上防护的东西了。真是太敷衍了，如果事不关己，兴许我还能笑出来。  
「感觉游戏难度是不是有点高？」  
「毕竟是机关单位。防火墙还是做得可以」  
「诶，这里是」  
「圣都市政府。咱们去卫生科」  
每个数据库处堆叠的团块，看上去像砖瓦水泥搭成的房屋或者要塞。时不时可以看见彼此交错的数据，但大多数都是竖直平行分布的。  
「我说Lazer。我们干这个，要是暴露了可不止被骂一顿吧」  
「确实，这就是一般的犯罪。不过啊，你走正规渠道要求他们公开试试呢。最不济，可能就是拿张复印纸给你。那个男孩最多能住一个星期的院就算好的。我可不想跟神Excel*作斗争啊」  
（*译注5：为使版式适应打印而导致极大的排版错误，不利于阅览的Excel文档。是政府办公中的常见问题。）  
卫生科那块地方，看上去就只是方块垒成的山而已。虽然有一部分码放得很整齐，但给人感觉就是纯粹凑数用的。  
「保险起见，我们在八个月内的一期麻风疫苗接种名单里面找，跟去年四月份起的二期麻风疫苗接种名单相比对，找住址一样的」  
「喂喂。别说得那么轻巧啊」  
「只有硬着头皮上啊。男孩年龄比女孩大，要根据这点来筛选」  
差不多该到午休时间了。数据产生些许流动，应该也不会引起注意吧。  
我找出来的预防接种记录，每一条大概都是牙签般的大小。姓名、出生日期、性别、圣都内的住址等信息连结在一起。  
如果是外来车辆让二人在医院附近下车，那我们现在做的事情毫无意义。即便如此，我也不是默默等待警察取证的个性。  
我把刚刚调出来的资料放在面前，打算首先按性别分类。  
「接下来就看我的」  
帕拉德举起双手，数据仿佛被无形的丝线牵着，开始移动。上下概念不清的世界当中，纵横交错的运动令我眼花缭乱，我不得不放弃观察。  
帕拉德的手宛如管弦乐团的指挥者一般跃动着，他最终握住了什么，为这一曲壮大的乐章画下休止符。  
「刚才那个条件。还挺多的」  
和永梦有些相似的宽大手掌里，捏着总共三十五支牙签。  
「毕竟圣都这么大嘛……好，我这就拷下来」  
调出来的东西只需以月为单位放回即可，交给帕拉德用不了几分钟。再度于空中飞舞的数据，看上去甚至有些艺术感。  
帕拉德作为病毒的力量十分强大。他平常只是因为没有那个兴趣，才没有出手而已。  
有朝一日，遥远的未来。等永梦死后。  
「啊—累死了。我帮了忙，你会请我吃冰淇淋什么的吧」  
这家伙已经是完全体了，大概与威胁人类无缘吧。  
「哦哦，多亏你了。想吃哈根达斯还是什么都行哦」  
「真的啊？ 我想吃那个，放了牛奶做成思慕雪的那种」  
「那不是得出医院吗。好吧，替你跑一趟」  
我带着兴致勃勃地帮我解决完任务的帕拉德，看准门开的时候，溜出了政府网络。总算是赶在午休期间把工作完成了。  
之后只需要趁永梦和Poppy不注意回到CR里就行了。  
按筛选出来的住址一家一家找过去，感觉会跑断腿，但专门拿一天出来，应该能全部跑一趟吧。  
姓氏不同的组合是不是应该优先考虑呢。要想的事情实在太多了，神的电源被关一事，我完全给抛到了脑后。


End file.
